


Invisible Woman

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Morning After, Shoulder Massage, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, damn it I'm falling in love, some minor feet play scattered throughout, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Sombra 'rescues' Widowmaker from a tedious dinner with Maximilien and things escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really simple idea that kind of spiralled out of control.
> 
> Chapter 2 is something like 95% smut

If there was one thing Talon agent Amélie 'Widowmaker' Lacroix could pride herself in, it was her almost inhuman ability to remain in one spot for days on end without rest or food. Few people in the world had the patience or focus necessary for her line of work. Now, seated across a table for two from Talon council member Maximilien in a five star restaurant, Widowmaker began to feel her legendary patience stretching to its breaking point.

Maximilien was having trouble with another of Talon's inner circle and relations had been steadily getting worse between them. Strangely, he'd made contact with Doomfist and personally requested Widowmaker for protection, in exchange he'd be more willing to co-operate with Doomfist in future.

Amélie was convinced there was more to this than simple protection however, the details of a protection job didn't warrant sitting in a fancy restaurant, listening to the Omnic regale her with stories about his business pursuits.

Just as it began to feel like Widowmaker might actually be bored to death, she began to feel something strange on the side of her left arm, as if something was walking up her bicep and toward her shoulder. Doing her best to ignore it, the feeling eventually reached her shoulder before running back down to her elbow. Then the feeling returned, this time on her right arm, not unlike an invisible spider making it's way towards her shoulder.

This time she reached to grab it but the strange feeling vanished again. Suitably irritated, Widowmaker spun around in her chair, searching the restaurant for anybody stupid enough to try something with her and to her annoyance found no one out of place. The feeling returned this time on both of her arms at the same time but before Widow could react, she heard the hushed tones of an all too familiar voice speak softly into her ear.

"Relax arãna," Sombra whispered, walking her invisible fingers up Widowmaker's bare arms and across her shoulders, "It's only me." Widowmaker can't help it as her eyes widen, her arms begin to tense as her hands ball into fists on the table and her shallow breathing begins to get slightly faster.

"Amélie are you alright?" Maximilien asks, pausing his lecture to do so.

"Yeah, she's fine." Sombra whispers directly into Widowmaker's ear, before placing her invisible lips softily against a blue cheek. "He asked you a question azul." Sombra murmurs against Widowmaker's face as she continues not to answer the Omnic seated across the table from her.

"Désolé, I'm fine thank you." Widowmaker replied, regaining her composure and smiling pleasantly at Maximilien. "Please continue." She said, trying her best to ignore Sombra's invisible hands now gently squeezing her shoulder muscles between her fingers and the heels of her palms. Satisfied his partner is listening to him, Maximilien returns to his tale of how he obtained the Don Rumbotico Distillery as Widow's arms begin to relax and she allows her hands to rest against the table as Sombra's index and middle fingers press into her shoulder blades.

After several minutes of massaging the assassin's cold, blue-skinned muscles, Sombra places her fingers on top of Widowmaker's shoulders and begins to press her thumbs into the muscles on either side of her spine. Widowmaker's eyelids begin to flutter, despite her best efforts to stop them as Sombra circles her thumbs and begins to move them slowly down her back. Once they've reached as far as her hands can stretch, they reverse direction and start circling back up.

Widow can't help but let out a quiet, pleased breath as Sombra's thumbs reach the base of her skull. "Feel good?" Sombra asks and Widow can feel her hot breath against the inside of her ear. Widowmaker deigns to ignore her, instead choosing to look around the room and back to Maximilien. "Fine then, don't answer me." The invisible woman mutters sarcastically before giving her ear a parting kiss and then pressing her lips, curved into a smile, to the side of Widow's jaw.

So caught up in Sombra's hands massaging her shoulders and her mouth kissing up and down the side of her face, Widowmaker didn't even realise Maximilien had finished his story.

"Amélie?" a familiar artificial voice asks, pulling Widowmaker out of her reverie.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment."

"I was just saying I need to visit the restroom." Maximilien said as he got up to leave the table, "I'll be right back."

"Of course."' Widowmaker responded, offering him a pleasant smile as he rose from his seat and as he made his way to the restroom, Widow failed to notice Sombra's hands were no longer on her shoulders. Her attention was quickly brought back to the seat opposite her as Sombra appeared with a brief flash of purple light.

"What's he going to use the restroom for, an oil change?" Sombra chuckled to herself, eyes following the departing Talon leader as Widowmaker glared daggers at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Widow asked angrily.

"Nice to see you too arãna." Sombra replied with a smile, "you're welcome for the massage by the way."

Widow's expression softened slightly, "what are you doing here Sombra?" she asked again, relaxing the tone of her voice as she did so.

"Akande wanted someone to watch your back during your rendezvous with Max. He still doesn't fully trust him yet," Sombra explained, "he was originally going to send Reaper but I convinced him I'd do a better job, you know considering I can turn invisible and stuff." Widow listened in silence as Sombra dropped her chin into the palm of her hand before continuing, "You know you looked so bored sitting there listening to him lecture you, I thought I could cheer you up."

"How thoughtful of you." Widow replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She took a sip of her wine before she continued, "so tell me Sombra, why are you really here?"

"Why do you automatically assume there's something in it for me?" Sombra responded, a look of faux-shock decorating her features.

"Because I know you chérie."

"Well it just so happens that-" Sombra cut herself off, "hold that thought he's coming back."

Sombra glanced around the restaurant quickly to see if anyone was looking in their direction before lifting the table cloth and disappearing under the table. "Sombra?" Widow glanced in the direction Maximilien was coming from. "Sombra what are you doing?" Widow hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry about that." Maximilien said as he returned to the table "Listen Amélie, there's something I wanted to ask you."

\---

Underneath their table Sombra had to suppress a giggle with her gloved hand, the look on the Spider's face had been priceless as she'd vanished under the table. She turned her head to the side and was greeted by the sight of Widow's legs, crossed one over the other and a scandalous idea began to form in her head. As quietly as she could, she shuffled over to Widowmaker's side of the table and gently placed the nails of her gloves on Widow's right leg just below her knee, before lightly dragging them down to her ankle. Gently she took hold of the blue limb and unhooked it from its twin.

Sombra appraised the well defined muscles of Widowmaker's dancers' leg as though it was a priceless antique. Slowly she lowered her lips to Widow's leg and began placing soft kisses along Widow's shin in a trail leading down to her ankle, before kissing her way back up to her knee along the other side. Lifting her leg up as high as she could get it under the table, Sombra began dragging her tongue along Widow's calf pausing every now and then to press a hot, wet kiss to the chilled limb.

"You're so beautiful Spider." Sombra murmured quietly against Widow's calf pressing more warm kisses to her skin. "So, so beautiful."

Lowering her leg back to the floor Sombra took the bottom of Widowmaker's dress in her hands and slowly began to lift it up and away from her thighs, she had to stifle a laugh as Widow subtly lifted her hips to make it easier for Sombra to move the dress. Slowly getting on to her knees Sombra moved her head over the newly exposed area of skin and lowered her lips to the perfectly smooth flesh beneath her, simultaneously reaching up to drag her nails alongside her lips as she kissed towards her lover's knee.

Moving back up, Sombra found the spideresque tattoo decorating the outside of Widowmaker's thigh. She began to track the design of the tattoo with her mouth, swirling her tongue up and down each of the four spiky legs before pressing a warm kiss to the middle of the tattoo, all the while her nails drew idle patterns up and down Widow's shapely, azure leg.

Sombra trailed her kisses to the inside of the assassins' thigh and began sucking at the soft skin, relishing the feeling of the Spider's legs twitching involuntarily at the contact. Gradually and almost tortuously slowly Sombra began moving her trail of kisses towards the centre of Widow's legs, "Hmm not yet cariño." Sombra whispers, lips inches away from Widow's underwear and pulls her head back from between Widow's legs dragging her nails across the inside Widowmaker's thighs as she does so. Enjoying the way they shake slightly as she withdraws, Sombra hums pleasantly to herself as she looks between her lovers' legs and sees the black underwear visually beginning to dampen.

Widowmaker attempts to cross her legs together at the ankle but Sombra blocks her, sitting between them and switching her attentions to Widow's left leg. Dragging her gaze down the toned leg she's holding onto, Sombra slowly removes Widow's high heeled shoe and gently sets it aside on the floor beside her. Dropping her mouth to place heated kisses all over her foot murmuring sweet nothings to herself as she does so. Taking her mouth away, Sombra trails a single nail across the underneath of the sniper's foot, satisfied at the way Widow's toes curl in response.

Replacing the shoe, Sombra begins kissing her way back up her left leg, ensuring her lips and tongue cover every inch of the assassin's exposed skin, laboriously making her way back towards the Spider's untouched left thigh.

\---

Under the table Sombra's lips land on her inner thigh and Widow drops her head into the palm of her hand to suppress a loud moan before it can slip out. It's becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention to Maximilien let alone process anything he's saying. Sombra's teeth nip gently at the soft skin of her thighs and her underwear sticks uncomfortably to her skin with every minute movement of her legs.

_Sombra will be very lucky if she lives to see tomorrow_ \- she thinks to herself.

She can feel Sombra change from biting at her to pressing teasingly light kisses all over the skin of her thigh so she nonchalantly slips a hand under the table, takes hold of Sombra's head and forces her mouth back on to the inside of her thigh. She's desperately fighting the urge to slump in her chair, drag Sombra's face in between her legs and just grind on her stupid, smug smile until she comes all over her pretty face in the middle of the restaurant.

Widow can feel Sombra prise her hand from the back of her head before her index and middle finger are suddenly engulfed in warm wetness. Sombra sucks Widow's fingers to the knuckles, working her tongue over and between them, before she pulls back and Widow can almost feel the wet pop as they leave her mouth. Sombra takes Widow's hand in both of hers, placing tender kisses to her finger tips and across the back of her hand before taking them back into her mouth, slowly swallowing them back to the knuckles again.

Widowmaker can picture it almost perfectly, Sombra's beautiful, violet eyes, positively gleaming with lust looking up at her though the table and her purple lips wrapped around her fingers. Widow gently presses down on Sombra's tongue, gently curls her fingers and the throaty groan that Sombra rewards her with finally snaps something deep inside her.

Slowly withdrawing her fingers from Sombra's mouth, Widowmaker rises shakily from her seat. "Please, excuse me for a moment." Widow says flatly, interrupting Maximilien mid sentence before making her way toward the women's bathroom.

Once she's reached the bathroom, Widow looks at herself in the mirror, her chest rising and falling quickly and her legs were shaking slightly. Slowly she looks down at the index and middle fingers of her left hand - and the shiny wetness Sombra has left all over them. In the corner of the mirror she catches the door open, just wide enough for a person to fit through before closing again slowly. Taking a brief moment to ensure they're alone, Widow crashes into the invisible Sombra, pinning her to the bathroom wall with an arm across her throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Widow angrily demands, before crashing their lips together for a searing, open-mouthed kiss before Sombra even has a chance to respond. Sombra opens her eyes to find Widow's piercing, golden eyes gazing into her own and she can't help but moan loudly into Widow's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Sombra's voice is breathy as she speaks. "Well I-"

"No." Widowmaker murmurs against Sombra's mouth, "shut up." Widow pauses for a brief moment, practically drinking in Sombra's face before she begins to kiss at the shorter woman's cheek and jaw whilst stroking a hand tenderly down the buzzed side of Sombra's hair.

Once she'd had her fill of kissing Sombra's face she finally spoke up, "Ok Sombra, here's what's going to happen: I'm going back in there to finish dinner with Maximilien. Alone. Don't interrupt me, let me finish," she said placing her hand softly over Sombra's mouth, "alone, because you are going to find us a hotel, preferably one with a well stocked bar and a pleasant view and then we are going to _fuck_." Sombra's eyes went wide at Widow's rare use of profanity, as she continued, "_A lot_."

"Sounds good to me," Sombra groaned as Widow withdrew her hand from her mouth only to replace it with her own.

"Good." Widow breathed, breaking the kiss and taking her arm from Sombra's throat. "Now go, I need to get back to Maximilien before he thinks I've abandoned him."

"I'll send you the details." Sombra smiled as she activated her theromptic camo to leave. She watched the door open a fraction and then close and Widow was once again left alone in the bathroom. She freshened herself up in the mirror: tidying her hair, straightening out her lipstick and smoothing out the creases in her dress before returning to her table.

She still found it difficult to pay attention to Maximilien, as she wondered idly, what Sombra would have in store for them for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed it, I do have some ideas for a second chapter, so if anyone's interested let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Widowmaker spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second chapter some of you expressed interest in, a thousand apologies for any mistakes I hope it's what you were after.

After finishing dinner with Maximilien, Widowmaker made her way to the hotel Sombra had sent her directions to. The hotel room Sombra had chosen turned out to be a luxuriously spacious setting, situated on the west side at the top floor of the hotel more than three hundred metres above the ground. The room was very much like the hotel itself; a contemporary style full of curves, counter curves and irregular geometry, a far cry from the chateau Guillard she'd taken to staying in recently. The room, just like the entire floor before it was in total silence, broken only by the resounding noise of Widow's heels as she made her way through the space.

The company that had built the hotel it seemed really had spared no expense. On her left the living area: complete with multiple chairs, sofas, one of the two enormous TVs this room had built into the wall, a kitchen space and what appeared to be a considerably large en suite bathroom all finished in white, black and light blue. To her right, leading down a single step was the bed-space and quite possibly, the largest bed Widow had ever seen in her life. She was quite convinced it could hold the entire Talon team and still have room for Maximilien and friends.

_And tonight it's all for me and you._

The bed sat facing the second of the rooms' two enormous TVs. To the right of the bed were two enormous glass windows offering a breathtaking view of the city below.

Widow slowly approached the bed and ran a hand over the sheets and to no surprise found she'd never felt anything softer in her life. _Well, almost anything_ she mused and the thoughts that formed, unbidden in her head about Sombra and softness would have her blushing if she still could. All in all the whole affair was a monument to needless excess, she really doubted even Maximilien could really afford more than three days here at max. Though it seemed Sombra had taken her requests about a pleasant view to heart, as the full moon shining down from the cloudless, starry night sky on a city fully illuminated by lights 300 metres below her was nothing short of spectacular.

"One well stocked bar and one pleasant view, as per your request." Sombra's voice called from behind her. "Although with you dressed like that I don't think I'm particularly interested in either right now."

Widowmaker couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard the familiar static-laced hum of Sombra's camo cloak deactivating and she turned to face the direction Sombra's voice had come from before responding.

"Why don't you come here and show me what you are interested in then chéri?"

Sombra closed the distance between them in a matter of moments. Cupping Widowmaker's head in her hands, Sombra stood on her tip toes and furiously clashed her warm, purple lips against Widowmaker's cold, dark blue ones. Sombra kept the kiss going for as long as she could, until she couldn't stand on her tip toes anymore and reluctantly broke the kiss as her head dropped into the cleavage of Widowmaker's dress. Sombra gave Widow's chest several warm kisses before she pulled her head back and looked up into her golden eyes, "Whilst I'll never complain about a face full of your tits, I don't want to have to use stilts to kiss you tonight babe." She said a little breathlessly.

"Very well," Widowmaker replies and takes a single step back from Sombra. Keeping their eyes locked together she lifts her feet behind her, one after the other and swipes each shoe off in one, perfectly fluid motion before dropping them unceremoniously on the floor either side of her.

"God, that was hot." Sombra says flatly and for a moment she's mesmerised by Widowmaker's beauty; her midnight blue hair tied in a gorgeous half ponytail and the black knee length satin dress accentuating her incredible figure. Sombra can't help but roam her eyes over every inch of her blue skinned lover, from her bare arms and hands, down to her legs and feet, the nails of her fingers and toes flawlessly painted to match the black of her dress.

"Have I...ever told you...how fucking sexy you are?" Sombra positively growls.

"Once or twice but you know what they say Sombra," Widow purred seductively, "Actions speak louder than words."

Before Widow even registers that Sombra has moved she's being pushed back towards the bed, with Sombra's lips pressing against every inch of her jaw and cheeks. Her legs inevitably hit the side of the bed and Sombra gently manoeuvres her to sit on the edge, climbing into her lap as she does so. Sombra can now fully kiss Widowmaker again and she wastes no time pushing her tongue against Widow's lips waiting for them to part and grant her entry. Widow, gives a pleased sigh at the feeling and parts her lips to allow Sombra's warm tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

Sombra withdraws her tongue and pulls her mouth off of Widowmaker, who lets out an irritated huff at the lack of contact to stop her from freeing her hair from its ponytail. "Keep your hair like that," Sombra whispers into a cobalt ear, "please."

"Fine, just stop taking your mouth off me." Widow breathlessly responds.

Sombra gives her a chuckle and starts plying Widowmaker's cheek with hungry, wet kisses as her hands tangle in Widow's hair.

"So how was the rest of dinner without me?" Sombra asks casually, moving her trail of kisses down from Widow's cheeks to her jaw.

"Dull," Widowmaker responds her voice taking on a breathy tone and her eyes slide shut as Sombra works over her blue skin, "though he did ask me about the rest of the team including what I think about you."

"Oh really?" Sombra replies, tilting Widow's head back so her mouth can have easier access to Widowmaker's throat and begins an attempt at sucking a mark onto her skin. "What did you tell him?"

"That you're impetuous, insubordinate and incredibly annoying." Widow gasps, her own hands sliding up from Sombra's hips to hold onto the back of her head, keeping her lips sealed around her neck.

"Ouch Spider," Sombra responds matter-of-factly, abandoning the attempt to suck a mark into Widow's neck, instead opting to alternate between placing wet kisses and gentle bites down her throat instead. "Anything else?" She asks in between kisses and bites.

"You look good naked and even better with that pretty face in between my legs." Widow moans pleasantly.

Sombra wasn't sure what answer she was expecting, but that wasn't it. In response her pulse spikes sharply and her face and ears suddenly feel very warm indeed. Sombra pauses her attentions to Widow's neck and she takes a moment to compose herself before she takes her mouth away to reply. Her response is punctuated by wet, open-mounted, tongue-filled kisses against Widowmaker's lips, "I see, firm but fair."

For several minutes the room is silent except for the sound of Sombra and Widowmaker gasping and sighing quietly to each other, intimately exchanging loud, passionate kisses and the rustling sound of hands pulling at each other's clothes and running through each other's hair.

Eventually their lips part and their foreheads drop together gently, panting softly Sombra's voice is soft as she speaks, "I really need to get out of these clothes." Widow nods in agreement, giving her a quick kiss before she responds.

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Ok," Sombra's voice wavers slightly as she continues, "stay there." She climbs out of Widowmaker's lap and takes a couple of steps away from her. Turning round to face her, Sombra makes eye contact with Widow and slowly reaches for the belt of translocators at her waist, unclasping it and discarding it behind her. Next she unbuttons her jacket, slowly shrugging it off her shoulders before it too joins the translocators on the floor. Finally Sombra is left only in her skintight bodysuit that utterly fails to hide the curves of her athletic figure and then Sombra is making her way back to Widowmaker, swaying her hips slightly as she does so.

"Give me a hand beautiful?" She asks softly, taking Widow's hands in hers and placing them on her hips. Wordlessly, Widowmaker motions for Sombra to turn around and reaches up to the zip at the nape of Sombra's neck. Slowly pulling it down until it stops at the small of her back. "Gracias," Sombra says quietly before taking a few steps forward, still facing away from Widow. Her movements slow and deliberate, she reaches up to take the flaps of the opened suit in her hands and slowly pulls it forward revealing her shoulders, the cybernetic implants running down her spine and the tops of her biceps. Once she's pulled it as far as it will go she pulls her left arm from the suit, followed by her right and gives an exaggerated stretch to flaunt her figure off to Widowmaker.

Widow finds herself unable to take her eyes away as Sombra seemingly struggles to get the suit over of her hips and the swell of her ass, bottom lip trapped in her teeth as her attention is fully controlled by Sombra's little show. Giving her backside an exaggerated shake entirely for Widow's benefit, Sombra finally gets the suit down to her thighs and continues to roll it further. Eventually she gets it all the way to her feet, and she's squatting in the jumbled material on the floor. Slowly she stands up tall and makes a show of stepping out of the heap of her suit. Hooking her foot inside the discarded suit she flicks it to the side to join her coat and belt in a pile before slowly turning round to face Widowmaker.

This time it's Widow's turn to be enthralled, drinking in the well defined muscles of Sombra's toned arms and legs, wrapped in her beautiful brown skin, her heavy, generous breasts capped with slightly darker shaded nipples stiff from arousal and the smattering of silver and purple cybernetic enhancements. Widowmaker had lied to Sombra earlier, to say she looked good naked was a massive understatement. She'd seen and touched every inch of Sombra's body over the months they'd been sleeping with each other, and each time she saw Sombra's naked form was just like the first. To Widowmaker, Sombra's body was in a word, perfect.

"Mmm, so much better." Sombra sighs, making her way back towards Widowmaker, placing her hands on the taller woman's thighs and leaning over to speak directly into her ear, "Wouldn't you agree Spider?" Though Widow barely registers what Sombra says, too focused on her heavy breasts drooping away from her chest and towards the floor.

Widowmaker doesn't answer, instead looking deep into her bright, violet eyes, she wraps her arms tightly around Sombra's waist and leans back onto the bed pulling the shorter woman on top of her with a startled, comical, cry. Sombra can't help but moan loudly as Widow's cold arms wrap around her neck and their legs tangle and entwine, all the while Widow unleashes a veritable barrage of kisses against her mouth, cheeks, jaw and neck.

Sombra groans into Widow's hair as she doesn't let up her oral assault. "Mmm, Spider your mouth feels so good, right there-ahhh" Sombra's attempts at dirty talk are interrupted as she lets out a loud cry of shock, "shit araña your feet are really cold!"

"And yours are really warm." Widow murmurs softly into the crook of Sombra's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't say take them off me..." Sombra mutters into her lovers' hair, "...that's better."

Sombra's eyes are shut and her breathing is heavy as she tries to get her own hands onto Widowmaker's clothes, but every time she tries Widow's hands drift to somewhere else on her body and thwart her attempts. "Let me touch you," she pants into Widow's ear but after her third attempt to get her hands on Widow's dress is blocked, Sombra lets out a frustrated breath and pulls back from Widow, pushing her back down against the bed as her mouth attempts to follow her. Widowmaker glares up at her from the mattress and it sends an immediate bolt of arousal straight between Sombra's legs. "Will you please let me touch you for fuck's sake?" A soft sigh escapes her as Widow trails the tips of her cold fingers down the sides of her cybernetic spinal implant instead of answering her and the sigh turns into a loud moan of pleasure as those cold hands take large handfuls of Sombra's ass and squeeze playfully.

Widowmaker's hands begin to massage the handfuls of Sombra's ass and she really doesn't want her to stop but she needs her too. "Come on Azul, let me touch you, it's hardly fair that you get to have all the fun is it?" the assassin lets out a sigh and gives Sombra's backside a gentle squeeze before she replies.

"Very well then, come here Sombra." Widowmaker says, beckoning Sombra closer with a finger. Triumphantly, Sombra drops her lips to Widowmaker's kissing her gently as the blue woman sneakily attempts to wrap her arms around her again.

"Uh-uh," Sombra growls taking hold of Widowmaker's wrists, "hands above your head and keep them there."

"Uh, fine."

Satisfied Widow isn't going to do anything funny, Sombra takes a moment to appreciate the dress Widowmaker had picked for the evening, trailing her nails in random patterns across her thighs as she takes in the sniper's beauty.

"Whenever you're ready chéri." Widowmaker drawls sarcastically, "I'm still fully clothed here."

"A situation easily remedied," Sombra purred seductively, before taking the hem of Widow's dress in her hands and pulling it slowly towards her head. As Sombra pulls the dress higher and higher she's surprised to find Widowmaker's bare womanhood staring back at her, "Oh my Spider." Sombra husks, voice positively dripping with desire. "What happened to them?"

"You happened to them," Widow angrily responded, "I couldn't move an inch without them sticking to me so they had to go."

"You're welcome carino." Sombra huskily replies with a smirk, gazing into Widowmaker's eyes as she lowers her head down to press her mouth directly into the middle of Widow's centre. The lips at her entrance are slightly swollen and flushed a pretty purple colour. Sombra gives them a wet kiss that's over far too quickly for her partners' liking, the wanton moan escaping Widow's lips turning into an irritated huff as Sombra takes her mouth away.

With the knowledge that Widowmaker's not wearing anything else, Sombra pulls the dress the rest of the way rather quickly, pulling it up Widow's arms and over her head. She takes her time folding the dress before Widowmaker releases an exasperated growl snatches it off her, balls it up and hurls it past Sombra's head into the pile of clothes behind them. "Just fucking kiss me you irritant," she demands then pulls Sombra back on top of her before the shorter woman can answer.

Their lips meet again in a burning, passionate kiss and their arms wrap around each other, pulling themselves as close possible. For the first time that night bare breasts press together, their equally hard nipples rub against each other and they both groan in unison into each other's mouths. The moments turn to minutes and the two of them are content to simply lose themselves in each other, hands stroking and caressing, legs tangling lazily and their lips utterly devoted to kissing for as long as possible. Until finally Sombra suddenly remembers the bag she'd placed under the bed before Widowmaker had arrived.

She pulls her mouth away from Widow's with a wet pop and Widowmaker immediately drops her lips to mouth at the skin of Sombra's shoulder. "I forgot to mention, I got something for us before you arrived." Sombra gasps, voice unsteady, "It's under the bed."

"You can get it in a moment, we are going to have problems if you keep taking your hands off me." Widow icily responds from Sombra's shoulder.

"Once I've got it I won't take my hands off you for the rest of the night." Sombra takes Widow's lips in hers for a smouldering kiss, "I promise."

Trailing the the tips of her fingers up and down Sombra's back slowly, Widowmaker finally relents, "Fine but be quick."

Grinning wildly, Sombra rolls off of Widowmaker and towards to edge of the bed where she blindly reaches underneath it. After a few moments of blind searching Sombra finds what she's looking for, pulling a simple brown paper bag out from underneath the bed. "Don't give me that look hot stuff, it's not a sandwich." Sombra says drily as Widowmaker scowls at her from across the bed. Although Widow's glare becomes a lot less hostile as Sombra pulls a toy and harness from the bag.

"When and where did you get that from?" Widow enquires, beckoning Sombra back to her with her cool hands.

Fastening the harness around her hips, Sombra rolls back over into Widowmaker's arms, toy in hand and takes her mouth in a kiss. "Since you were taking so long with dinner, I thought I might find something to spice the night up. Are you still wet for me, Spider?" Sombra mumbles in between kisses, trailing her right hand down Widowmaker's body as she does so.

"What do you think?" Widow, retorts wrapping her arms around Sombra's neck once more. Sombra's hand finally reaches between Widow's legs and her fingers begin stroking through the slick wetness between her thighs, scissoring the swollen lips apart delicately by spreading her fingers. Widow gasps desperately as Sombra gently pushes her middle finger inside her, curling and uncurling the digit slowly as she does.

"That's it Spider," Sombra whispers, "make those pretty noises for me." Sombra adds her index finger to join its neighbour inside Widowmaker, curling them both at the same time and rubbing at the walls of her slick centre. "You always take my fingers so well querida."

Sombra begins slowly drawing circles with her thumb around Widow's clit as she lifts the toy up between their faces. "Help me get this ready?" She asks and smirks to herself as Widow just nods her head instead of answering. Grinning, Sombra presses the side of the toy to Widowmaker's lips before placing hers parallel to Widow's. They both use their mouths and tongues to lubricate the toy as Sombra drags it slowly between them. Their lips brush against each other tantalisingly as the toy gets thinner and thinner towards the tip until they come together in a messy kiss and both of them groan pleasantly as Sombra pulls the toy completely out of the way.

Widowmaker is practically seeing stars as Sombra kisses her, her fingers and thumb haven't stopped pressing inside her or swiping over her clit and she slides a hand into Sombra's hair, before pulling the woman off her mouth. "You need to get that thing inside me," she says, almost threateningly and even she's surprised at the hint of danger in her voice, "_Now_."

For once, Sombra doesn't have a pithy comment to offer and instead slides her fingers out from between Widow's legs taking immense satisfaction from the sound of pure pleasure that escapes her lover's lips. Unusually for Sombra she doesn't suck or lick her fingers clean, she doesn't even wipe them on the sheets she just fastens the toy securely into the harness as quickly as she can, hands shaking in anticipation.

Satisfied the toy isn't going to fall out, Sombra's eyes drag across Widow's heavily breathing form as she drags her short, purple nails down her thighs. She opens her mouth to speak but Widow's breathless voice cuts in before she can say anything, "If you're about to say 'Open Sesame' or something equally stupid you will be killed," and Sombra clamps her mouth shut in response.

Widowmaker spreads her legs and Sombra settles between them on her knees. "Purple really is your colour," Widowmaker murmurs appreciatively, eyes examining the gradient purple of the toy - dark purple at the base that transitions almost to pink at the tip - as Sombra lines it up between her legs.

"Merci," Sombra purrs and the French word sounds strange through her accented voice. Strange but no less attractive for it. "They had a nice blue one, but I wanted to be able to see it when it's inside you," and Sombra cackles as Widow starts kicking her arm playfully. Grabbing Widow's ankle as she continues trying to kick her, Sombra pushes her hips forward. Widowmaker gasps loudly and immediately stops trying to kick her as the toy slides into slick wetness.

Sombra slowly pushes forward until the toy is half way inside the woman underneath her and pauses, kissing softly at the calf of the leg she's holding onto. "That feel good?" she says, in between running her tongue over Widow's leg.

"Oui," comes the breathy reply, "keep going."

Still kissing up and down Widow's leg, Sombra slowly pushes her hips the rest of the way until she's almost entirely flush against blue thighs and Widow moans in approval, toes curling in pleasure as Sombra's hips brush against her inner thighs. Slowly, she draws back taking the toy with her until only the tip is still inside Widowmaker and begins rolling her hips, gently at first then gradually gaining speed with each thrust.

Still holding onto Widow's leg, Sombra begins thrusting faster into Widowmaker, not as fast as she can but enough to get Widowmaker's unoccupied leg to wrap desperately around her hips, not only to keep the toy inside her but to keep Sombra's warm skin as close to hers as possible.

Maintaining a consistent pace, Sombra takes her mouth off Widow's calf and turns her head to fully take in the sight beneath her. Her lovers' eyes are closed and her mouth is wide open emitting an endless stream of gasps and sighs. Her arms are thrown haphazardly above her head and her breasts are bouncing to the rhythm of Sombra's thrusts. "You're so sexy when you're like this araña," Sombra's babbles, "so fucking sexy.." she turns her head back to the leg she's holding on to "...I could just kiss every inch of you." with that she begins trailing kisses along the side of Widow's foot lifting it up to kiss the heel and along the bottom.

Giving the sole of Widowmaker's foot a final kiss Sombra sets her leg down on the mattress before taking both of Widow's hips in her hands and increasing the speed and power of her thrusts. "Slow down Sombra," Widow gasps, "take your time."

Reluctantly Sombra slows the speed of her thrusts and leans over, planting both her hands either side of Widow's chest before leaning in and capturing her partners' cold blue lips with her own. Too preoccupied with the kiss, Sombra's pace slows even further before stopping entirely. Widowmaker's leg falls away from Sombra's hips and her hands come up to cup Sombra's face. Kissing a trail across Widow's cheek Sombra leans down to whisper _Ride me_ straight into Widowmaker's ear.

Without waiting for an answer Sombra leans back and slowly withdraws the toy from Widowmaker's entrance. Taking a moment to admire the shiny wetness she's left all over it, she takes Widow's hands in hers and helps her sit up before lying down on her back.

This time it's Widowmaker's turn to admire the view. Sombra is never more attractive to Widow than she is like this - athletic body shiny and wet from a thin coat of sweat, heavy breasts rising and falling in time with her breath and strands of her pretty purple hair falling down and sticking to her forehead.

Widow swings a leg over Sombra's hips and lines the toy up between her legs before sinking down to the base in one fluid motion - facing away from Sombra.

Both of them let out guttural moans at the same time. Widow for the toy pushing inside her as far as it will go and Sombra because she gets a full view of Widowmaker's ass as she straddles her.

Widow slides her hands through her hair before letting them hang lazily by her sides and she starts rolling her hips sensually. Every now and then she switches from rolling her hips to circling them, flexing her back to get the toy to rub and stimulate the most sensitive spots inside her. She decides to put on a little show for Sombra and to put her idle hands to better use. She trails the tips of her fingers over and around her thighs suggestively, dipping her fingers under the swell of her ass teasingly before trailing them round her front out of sight. Without stopping the movement of her hips her hands wander back round and she takes two meaty handfuls of her backside before kneading the soft blue flesh between her fingers, giving a little moan of pleasure as she does.

The assassins' seductive display is well received as Sombra is completely entranced by her partners' sinuous movements. Sombra's eyes take in every detail of the azure goddess gyrating on top of her; her hair in it's pretty half ponytail swaying from side to side gently, the way her well defined shoulder muscles bunch and contract to make the large spider tattoo on her back look like it has a life of its own, down to her wide hips circling and grinding on the toy deep inside her then further down to her large, perfectly shaped backside as her hands squeeze and massage the flesh between her lithe fingers.

Sombra raises her hands to her chest, to massage her breasts and roll and pinch her sensitive nipples between her fingers as she ogles the voluptuous woman riding her. "Do you have _any_ idea how sexy this is Spider?" Sombra says huskily and the way Widow glances backward over her shoulder to fix Sombra with a playful look sends a molten spear of heat straight between her legs.

Widowmaker runs her tongue suggestively across her dark blue lips before replying, "I have a pretty good idea." she says sultrily, her voice positively dripping with desire as she lifts a finger to her lips and sucks on the tip delicately.

"Holy shit, it should be illegal to be this ridiculously fucking hot." Sombra whines as she drops her head back onto the mattress and Widowmaker decides she's tormented Sombra enough so she leans backward, dropping her hands to the mattress behind her and begins lifting and dropping her hips onto Sombra's thighs. Sombra props herself up on her elbows to watch Widowmaker ride her at speed, reaching out to caress her feet and run her thumbs over the pads of Widow's toes absentmindedly as she tells her about how unfairly attractive she is and how good the noises she makes are.

The combination of the toy hitting her insides in all the right ways and Sombra's endless stream of filthy, profanity laden musings and observations soon has Widowmaker's orgasm fast approaching. Shifting her weight to a single arm, she lifts the other off the bed and reaches round to swirl her fingers over her clit and once Sombra notices what she's doing the obscene comment she offers, husked in that raspy, deliciously accented voice of hers tips Widow over the edge.

Widow comes with a loud, satisfied moan, dropping her hand from her clit backdown to the bed, she bends backward so far she'd be looking into Sombra's eyes if hers weren't screwed tightly shut. Sombra watches Widow come in wide-eyed awe, instinctively she tightens her grip on Widowmaker's feet, feeling her toes curling against her wrists as her lover has one of the most outrageously arousing climaxes she's ever seen.

Without looking back Widow slowly dismounts Sombra, shuddering as the toy slides from her slick centre and collapses forward against the bed, her back rising and falling with heavy, satisfied breaths. Sombra crawls over to her recovering Spider and leans down to whisper straight into her ear, "You're perfect araña," before pressing kisses behind her ear, down her neck and down to her shoulders were she lavishes the relaxing muscles and the tattoo on her back with attention from her lips, teeth and tongue.

Widowmaker shudders as warm lips meet the still-cool skin of her back, heaping kisses onto and between her shoulders and she knows Sombra's mouth and tongue are tracking the ink of her tattoo. Lathering her tattoos with kisses to make them all shiny and wet is one of Sombra's favourite things to do to Widowmaker and the assassin would be lying if she said it wasn't one of hers too.

Sombra drags her tongue from the bottom of the spider on her back to its head and presses one last kiss to it before pulling away, to Widow's disappointment. She makes her way to the edge of the bed were she fiddles with the harness to remove it from her hips.

Recovering from her orgasm, Widowmaker rolls over onto her back and watches her lover as she removes the harness from her shapely thighs. Taking her time to admire the cybernetics on her head and running down the centre of her back, Widow slowly makes her way toward Sombra.

Sombra finally frees herself from the harness, shucking it from her feet as a pair of cold blue arms wrap round her waist from behind and a rich, low voice whispers, "Ton tour ma jolie petite ombre," directly into her ear before kissing at her cheek softly.

Without giving her a moment to respond Widow tips backwards pulling Sombra with her as she lays back down on the bed. Once she's lying down, Sombra still held firmly in her arms she shuffles backward further, keeping Sombra on top her as she goes.

Once she's worked her way to the middle of the bed Widow begins exploring every inch of her partners' sweaty body; starting at her thighs she trails her nails upward dipping her fingertips teasingly between them before continuing upwards, over her wide hips and across her taut, toned stomach shuddering as cold hands draw random patterns across it, up to cup and squeeze her breasts playfully, brushing over her pleasantly stiff nipples with her thumbs.

Widowmaker rests her head over Sombra's shoulder, watching with eager intent at the way the shorter woman's body reacts to her questing hands; the way her restless feet kick at the mattress, how the muscles in her thighs and stomach quiver and twitch as her fingers trail over them and how her unoccupied hands ball into fists by her sides, all the while Sombra's head is tipped backwards gasping and sighing humidly next to her ear.

"You did such a good job fucking me Sombra," Widow says, idly rolling Sombra's nipples between her fingers and thumbs, "I think it is only fair I make you feel the same way." Sombra lets out a whimpering mewl as Widowmaker abandons one of her nipples and trails a blue hand up to her mouth. "Come on Sombra, let's put that pretty mouth to better use," she says before dipping her index, middle and ring fingers into the warm cavern of Sombra's open mouth.

Pressing her fingers down on Sombra's velvety tongue, Widow resumes playing with the breast in her other hand and Sombra rewards her with a throaty groan that reverberates against the fingers in her mouth. Widow emits a satisfied growl from the back of her throat and withdraws her fingers from Sombra's mouth before sucking them into her own.

Sombra lazily opens her eyes and tilts her head to the side to be greeted by the sight of Widowmaker sucking her fingers to the knuckles one after the other, "Ooh fuck me araña," Sombra groans dropping her head backwards again. Widow doesn't respond until she's satisfied her fingers are wet enough, withdrawing her fingers before replying.

"Very well," she says breathily and drops her hand down Sombra's body, pausing to give the nipple of her unattended breast a wet squeeze between her fingers before her hand drops between Sombra's legs.

"Hmm, Spider that's not exactly what I-" Sombra's reply is cut short as Widow's fingers slide through the slick wetness at her entrance and trace over the swollen lips of her centre. "Oh shit Spider..." Sombra gasps, glancing down her body to the hand between her legs, "mmm-fuuuuck."

Dragging her fingers through the wetness of Sombra's entrance, Widow takes her time to admire just how drenched her fingers are getting before their even inside the shorter woman. "You always get so wet for me chéri," Widow murmurs quietly before continuing, "tell me how I make you feel." She cruelly waits for Sombra to start talking before suddenly plunging her index and middle fingers into wet heat.

The sudden stretch causes Sombra's eyes to roll back and she releases a full body shudder and a loud satisfied groan as Widowmaker's fingers begin to dip in and out of her slowly, curling slightly every few thrusts. "Oh fuck," Sombra gasps, turning her head to kiss dark blue lips but Widow shifts her head out of the way before their lips connect. "Come on kiss me you bitch," Sombra whines, voice completely devoid of any trace of anger.

"Bitch?" Widow responds with an evil grin, "that's not very nice." Once again waiting for Sombra to begin replying before thrusting her fingers in and out of her lover faster and harder than before.

For a time the room is quiet apart from Sombra sighing and moaning softly and the wet sucking noise of Widow's fingers sawing in and out of her partner. Eventually Sombra starts writhing around on top of the chilly blue assassin and Widowmaker struggles to hold her still thanks to the sheen of sweat covering Sombra's body. Sombra's thighs close sharply on the fingers buried between her legs and Widow finds she can't move her hand anymore.

Panting softly Widow breaks the silence between them, "I need you to spread your legs for me Sombra," she murmurs into Sombra's ear, "I can't move my fingers." Sombra's only response is a petulant groan, so Widow takes her hand off the breast she's currently playing with and wraps it tightly around Sombra's upper body before hooking her feet around Sombra's ankles.

"I said..."

Widowmaker slides her feet apart spreading Sombra's legs before planting them on the mattress to prevent her legs from closing,

"...spread for me."

With that Widow starts vigorously thrusting once more, holding her still as she starts to wriggle and writhe again. The room is filled once more with Sombra's orgasmic cries and the obscene sucking and squelching sounds of her sweaty skin peeling and sliding off Widowmaker's and her dripping entrance desperately trying to keep the intruding fingers inside her.

Widow's head is too close to Sombra's and she can't get the proper angle to kiss her and she gives a petulant groan after a few failed attempts. "Let me kiss...let me kiss you araña." Sombra pants breathlessly at her and Sombra's not above a little begging to get what she wants, especially not if she's begging the most beautiful woman she's ever seen to kiss her during some of the best sex of her life. "Please... please kiss me Spider," she whines dramatically, "I want you to kiss me so badly."

Brushing her arm up and over Sombra's thrashing chest, Widow takes hold of her chin and tilts her head to bring them face to face. Bringing their kissed-bruised lips together in a fierce, hungry kiss and licking her tongue into Sombra's gasping mouth is enough to tip the shorter woman over the edge. Widowmaker swallows her lover's orgasmic moans as she comes hard around the fingers buried inside her.

Sombra sags bonelessly against Widowmaker, their lips still dancing lazily together and she lets out a pleasant sigh through her nose. Without looking, Sombra runs a hand softly down the arm belonging to the cool hand that has stilled inside her and she gently coaxes Widow's fingers out from her centre, wincing slightly as her exhausted body tries to keep Widow's fingers inside her.

Once she's removed Widow's fingers, Sombra pulls her hand lazily back up to where their lips are still pressed together. Sombra breaks the kiss reluctantly, "That was...that was something else Spider," she gasps pleasantly before taking Widow's fingers into her mouth, groaning as she tasted herself on the Spider's fingers.

Regaining her composure, Sombra pulls the fingers out of her mouth before fixing Widow with her trademark smirk, "You should try it, I taste pretty good," she chuckles.

Widowmaker looks down at Sombra with something akin to fondness creeping into her golden eyes. "I know." is all she says before leaning in to steal another kiss.

The pair of them lay there catching their breathes as Sombra comes down from her high.

"Sombra?"

"Yeah Spider?"

"We only have this room for the night, yes?"

"Yeah."

"The let's make the most of it chéri."

With that both of them slide off each other and come together in another passionate kiss, hands tenderly touching and exploring every inch of each other as their legs and feet tangle lazily together and they begin the second of many sessions of their impromptu, nightly tryst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like using online translators as they can be a bit iffy but I really wanted some French in here so hopefully 'ton tour ma jolie petite ombre' means 'your turn my pretty little shadow' unless Google has betrayed me.
> 
> I am going to write a chapter 3, it won't have any smut in it, it will just be a tender moment for Widowmaker as she has a 'oh balls I've fallen in love moment.'
> 
> As usual please let me know if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Widowmaker finish up for the night.
> 
> Amélie Lacroix has a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I wasn't 100% honest about the smut, there's a little bit more at the start of this chapter.

With a strangled cry, Sombra came for the final time that night. Playing with her breasts and rolling and pinching at her nipples, she moaned her lover's name loudly as the woman on top of her continued to grind and rub their wet centres together.

Seeing Sombra's face contort with ecstasy as she stimulated her heavy breasts; hearing Sombra moan her pet name and the slick sounds of their glistening inner thighs sliding against each other; feeling Sombra's warm, sweaty body shudder and twitch as she came undone underneath her was enough to send Widowmaker over the edge too.

With a soft moan Widow tipped backwards onto the bed, her legs still scissored with Sombra's. Silence once more descended on to the room as the two lovers lay there panting heavily as they came down from their high.

Widow lazily turned her head and started pressing soft kisses and gentle licks to Sombra's foot, whose ankle she was still holding onto whilst her other hand trailed her fingers up and down the toned calf muscles of her leg.

_You would make such a beautiful dancer chéri_. Widow thought to herself, as she lavished attention to the leg she was playing with. Idly, she took in all the different ways Sombra's sensitive body reacted to her kissing and up down her foot. _Yes. Such a beautiful dancer indeed._

Once Sombra had recovered from her orgasm enough to speak she took her hands away from her breasts with a sigh, "Well araña I think that constitutes 'a lot'," she said taking a deep, breath "What do you say?" She couldn't help the sharp exclamation of breath she let out as Widow trailed her tongue softly along her toes before replying.

"Indeed, mission accomplished Sombra," Widow replied seductively, looking deep into violet eyes as her lips brushed lightly across Sombra's toes as she spoke. "You certainly more than made up for ruining my dinner." Before Sombra could answer, Widowmaker gave the bottom of her foot a final kiss before continuing, "But now I think it's time you come to bed with me."

With that she let go of the foot she had been holding onto and pulled her legs out from between Sombra's before moving up to the head of the bed. Settling underneath the sheets, she beckoned for her lover to join her. Sombra quickly crawled across the mattress to join the beautiful blue woman, "Ruined? Don't be dramatic babe," she said taking Widow's lips in hers for a kiss before joining her under the sheets.

"I had to sit in ruined underwear for an hour, listening to a wealthy businessman trying to convince me I should work for him permanently. What would you call that chéri?" Widow offered, as they wrapped themselves up in each other's arms and legs.

"An improvement?" Sombra offered contentedly as she began drawing random patterns across Widowmaker's chest with a finger as Widow began stroking the implants running along the shaved side of her hair. After several moments Sombra properly processed what her partner had said. "Wait a second, he tried to get you to join him?" Sombra said lifting her head up to look at Widowmaker.

"Mmm hmmm," the assassin responded lazily, gazing into Sombra's eyes as she continued stroking her buzzed hair.

"And did you?" Sombra asked, a hint of something like anticipation in her bright, violet eyes.

"Look at where we are, look at what we are doing and think about what we've just done chéri. What do you think I told him?" Widow responded in that same lazy fashion, apparently unconcerned that Sombra seemed to think her loyalty could be bought so easily.

"I knew you loved me Spider," Sombra smiled leaning in to press a quick kiss to Widow's lips.

"You should be so lucky," Widowmaker replied without missing a beat, pulling Sombra in for a full, passionate kiss.

"Hold on a second Spider, I'm gonna go turn the light off." Sombra said breaking the kiss.

"Be quick about it before you cool down." Widow whispered softly.

Sombra didn't respond, she simply detached herself from Widowmaker and rolled across the sheets, groaning to herself quietly as she rolled across some of the obscenely damp patches on the sheets. Reaching the lamp, she flicked the switch and plunged the room into darkness.

Widow could feel Sombra fumble across the bed back to her and let out a pleased sigh as Sombra lifted the sheets and climbed back in. Seemingly trying to get as close to Widowmaker as was physically possible, Sombra wrapped her arms and legs around the taller woman before dropping her head onto Widow's chest and slowly closed her eyes. 

"Sombra?"

"Yeah, Spider?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

And with that, Sombra drifted off to sleep.

Widowmaker found herself drifting in and out of sleep that night, despite how thoroughly Sombra had fucked the will to stay awake out of her. It was simply a part of the changes to her body, a perfect killer shouldn't need large amounts of sleep and she found her thoughts begining to drift.

Ever since the changes to her physiology and psychology Amélie Lacroix could appreciate many things, but she could only love one - the thrill of the hunt and the kill at hunt's end.

This and many other things ran through her head, even as Sombra's steady breathing and still-warm body began to send her back to sleep.

She woke up again as the sun began to rise on the opposite side of the building. Watching the darkness of night retreat from the first rays of dawn, her attention shifted once again back to Sombra, the invisible woman that had made this morning and the previous night possible and she began to consider.

Ever since the changes to her physiology and psychology Amélie Lacroix could appreciate many things, but she could only love one. As she watched the sky fade from black to blue and she gently raised a hand to cover Sombra's eyes so she could continue sleeping undisturbed, she cursed herself for thinking, was that beginning to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, I really wanted to include some shower smut in this chapter but I think I chose the right spot to end it. But Spiderbyte in the shower is on the brain now...
> 
> As usual please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
